Protected
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: An unknown illness is what leads to his return. A heart shouldn't be able to go that fast, at least not for a human. Every doctor knows it means her life is going to end soon, and in a way they might be right. But in a way they couldn't be more wrong. Disclaimed: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. The rating for now is T but it might go up. BxC AxJ RxE
1. The Call

**Chapter 1**

The rays from the sun, low in the sky as the night grew closer, came through a large bay window and splayed across the smooth mahogany desk, lighting up the dark room. Papers were neatly organized on top of the desk, even more so within the drawers. A small globe, cream-coloured, sat in the corner of the desk, next to a black phone. On the middle of his desk sat a letter that had yet to be opened.

Close to the desk was a coat rack, where a doctor's coat usually hung. The coat was missing on that fine late afternoon. The furniture in the room was comprised of leather.

Usually a man would have been sitting in the leather chair by this time, his coat already hung on the rack. There was an occurrence that didn't happen often that made it impossible for him to be there.

Carlisle Cullen was late.

He had a slightly longer shift, but still he was late compared to usual. His schedule was shifted just because of that one shift.

It was an hour later when the door to his office opened and he strolled inside. He neatly deposited his coat onto the rack and settled into his chair. Carlisle stared at the unopened envelope for a moment before taking it and deftly opening it.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_My dear friend, I hope you are still in good shape. News has come to me of the tragedy you have had to deal with. It is much unfortunate. After hearing about her from you so many years back it saddens me to know that she is no more existing amongst us. Esme will truly be missed._

_You are welcome in Volterra if you need the mental support. I understand how much she meant to you. I would have loved to meet her, but alas, it was not meant to be. _

_I do hope that you are well, but if not I hope you get well soon. I understand how sad it is to watch a loved one depart this world. I understand all too well. Even to this day I mourn for dear Didyme, just as I suspect you will be doing for Esme._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

Even a letter from his old friend couldn't cheer the doctor up. He simply set the letter down, telling himself he would reply to it another day. He did, after all, have the rest of eternity to reply. An eternity he wouldn't be spending with Esme, he feared.

From beside him the phone began ringing. Carlisle picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked bleakly.

"Carlisle Cullen? A female voice asked. "I'm Elaine Southon from Forks Hospital. Do you remember me?"

Carlisle suppressed a sigh. Of course he remembered that flirty little tramp. She came onto him at every moment she could, even though he has a wife. Had. He _had_ a wife.

"Yes, Ms. Southon, I remember you. What is this call about?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you remembered when you put yourself on the list of people to be informed if Isabella Marie Swan was ever admitted into the hospital?" Elaine asked.

The unneeded breath caught in Carlisle throat as he processed what Elaine had just asked him. For the first time in months Carlisle's thoughts were away from Esme. They were centered on poor Bella, every single one of them.

"Yes." Carlisle whispered. "What has happened to her?"

"This isn't the kind of thing that we should be talking about on the phone, Carlisle. It would be most appreciated if you could come back to Forks to discuss this. She will need someone she can trust when she wakes up." Elaine told Carlisle.

"What about her father?" Carlisle asked stiffly.

Elaine was silent for a moment before asking, "You don't know? Carlisle, Charlie Swan died two months ago."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he muttered before hanging up. If he could have cried he would have. Bella was a precious, innocent girl. She didn't deserve anything bad to happen to her, yet it always did. She was surrounded by misfortune, with or without the Cullen family there.

Carlisle sat rigidly on the chair for a long moment, all his thoughts on Bella once again. He kept replaying all the memories of her in his mind, each one tearing him apart more. He couldn't let another person close to him die. Carlisle would never forgive himself if he did.

With that determination in mind he took the phone in his hand and called one number that he had to call. If he didn't he would have been in trouble.

"Carlisle!" The little pixie exclaimed through the phone.

"Alice, I have some dreadful news. I need you to get to Forks right now." Carlisle told her, getting right to the point.

"Dreadful news? Wait, did you say Forks?" Alice asked quickly.

"Yes, Alice. Forks." Carlisle said. He was already packing a few things into a suitcase. As a last thought he tossed the letter from Aro inside.

"But Edward said—"

"I don't care what Edward said." Carlisle said harshly. "Jasper is with you, right?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Bring him with you. I need you to get in touch with Emmett and Rose. Get them to come to Forks as well. _Do not_ inform Edward." Carlisle ordered her, something he rarely did to anyone. There was always a choice. This time was different.

"What exactly am I informing them of?" Alice inquired anxiously.

"Just tell them to come to Forks." Carlisle didn't wait for a response, he just hung up.

He went to his laptop and ordered a ticket to Forks, taking the evening flight. It left in an hour. Carlisle deposited his laptop into his suitcase and was on his way out of the mansion. It had seemed so large these days, not having as many people inside.

To himself he whispered, "Bella, please wait for me. Don't die."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of "Protected". More will come soon, but let me know how you liked it so far. Some people may think they have read this kind of story before, but trust me when I say it's different. I can't say how, but it is different.**

**For those of you who have read my other stories, do you like first person or third person better? I'm starting to really like third person, even though it's a little bit harder for me. Do you guys like it better?**

**~ cammieXzach9900**


	2. Heart Beat

**Chapter 2**

Soft beeps radiated through the small, bleached room. White surrounded the fragile girl in the bed. Her mahogany curls spilling across her shoulders and chest, curling into messy tangles. Her skin looked even paler than it already was in comparison. The only part of her face that was dark was underneath her eyes.

Her breathing was even, but her heartbeat was rapid. Doctors had come in and out, but they couldn't figure out what was going on with this girl. She seemed just fine, and her life didn't_ seem_ like it was in danger.

Often, they would hear her muttering words, but it would never be the same words. The words were opposites at times, similar at times.

"Darkness," she muttered, still fast asleep. Her heart hammered in her chest.

As every hour passed the speed of her heart would increase. By the time midnight came every doctor was in the room, trying to help her. Her heart was going to extremes that were almost impossible. They knew that if it got any faster she would be sure to die. Some tried to wake her up, while others insisted she should stay asleep.

All of them could agree that she didn't have very much time left in her life.

Politeness had always come easily to Carlisle Cullen. He had grown up as a true gentleman. Still, in the crowded masses that always seemed to exist in airports he forgot all of it. He pushed through, not bothering to apologize when he bumped into someone. Carlisle just kept hurrying, barely staying within human speeds.

He glanced at his watch as he push past more humans. It was fifteen to one. Carlisle could do nothing but push and pray that she was still alive. He didn't know what he would do if she was gone as well.

It had taken several minutes, but he soon stood outside the airport with his suitcase in hand. He hailed a taxi, only to knock the driver out and drive him to the hospital himself. It saved time, all of which Carlisle needed.

A minute wasted could have been a minute he could have used to save Bella, he reasoned with himself. All his rash actions seemed so reasonable with that logic in his head. Bella was all that mattered in those moments.

The hospital seemed to tower down on him as he stood in front of it. He shoved open the door and dropped his suitcase by the waiting area. He spotted Elaine's blonde locks as she sat at the front desk. Her eyes were focused on the hall behind her though. Something was going on and Carlisle knew it.

His unneeded breath caught in his throat for the second time as he heart the hammering of a heart. The speed was nearly impossible, especially for a human. Death was close to whichever human's heart that was…

Carlisle's eyes widened as he feared that it was Bella's. He sniffed the air, finding that her delectable scent of roses and magnolias was mixed down the hallway behind Elaine. He needed to know and he needed to stop her death from coming so quickly.

"Elaine," he said roughly, jerking her attention away from the hallway, "where is she?"

She took in the distress plain on Carlisle's pale face and pointed down the hall. In a sad voice she whispered, "The last room."

Carlisle hurried down the hall, at the brim of how fast a human could go. With every step he took the hammering of her heart grew louder to his refined ears and her scent strangled him. He yanked open the door, only to see mixes of white fussing around the room. They were all trying to help poor Bella, but in Carlisle's eyes they were all useless.

Everyone stopped when they saw him, as if a miracle was bestowed upon them. It was silent as Carlisle walked inside, his footsteps echoing across the floor.

"Dr. Cullen," one doctor said.

"Leave this to me." Carlisle said as calmly as he could. "I need all the room I can get, so get _out_."

It changed from everyone fussing to help Bella to everyone fussing to exit the room as quickly as they could. It was a frenzy, one that Carlisle merely sighed at. He was more focused on the pale girl lying in the bed. She didn't toss or turn, she didn't even whimper. He could tell that she felt no pain.

The only thing that relieved his panicked frame was the even breathing she held onto. It was the only good sign. Her heart made him want to cry, knowing that she was so close. Her heart sped up once more as the clock struck one.

Carlisle hurried to her bedside and took her hand in his, finding it had a deathly chill to it. It wasn't the warm hand he had held before. She lacked the life he had loved about her, the playful joy he adored.

"Moon." Bella muttered, going mute immediately after.

"Bella?" He shook her shoulder lightly, but he got no response. Carlisle reminded himself that her increasing heart rate was the most important thing.

Outside he could hear the argument of whether Carlisle was going to wake her up or not. He rolled his eyes, but then he thought about it. Which would be the better option? Keep her pain to a minimum by keeping her asleep, or wake her up?

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Carlisle took her hand in his and squeezed. He kept squeezing, gradually getting harder. She whimpered, causing Carlisle to falter for a few seconds. There were seconds that he couldn't waste, he reminded himself.

He squeezed her hand again, hard. It was just hard enough, but not too hard that he would break her hand. All he needed was for the pain to wake her up.

Bella's scream sent agony through the poor doctor, and he immediately stopped squeezing her hand as her eyes snapped open. Shocked, chocolate brown eyes were revealed to the doctor. It had also became apparent to him that her heart rate had dropped back down to where it should have been all along.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered tentatively.

Her gaze shifted to the doctor, only for confusion to fill her eyes. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth slightly, but no words came out.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

She stared at him for seconds that choked Carlisle. Bella was the only one who mattered right then and there. Those same thoughts had replayed in his mind millions of times ever since he got the call from Elaine.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered.

She couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on. Carlisle couldn't be here, not when he and his family had already abandoned her before. She had put it all behind her, but she still knew that it was impossible for him to be there.

The Cullens didn't care about a lowly human, she had told herself that ever since they left, even after she got out of her depression.

"Yes Bella, it's me." Carlisle murmured. He let go of her slightly warmer hand and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a gentle hug. It was a hug she missed, and one she never thought she would have after the night before.

Carlisle revelled into the proximity to the living, breathing Bella. He had brought her heart rate down and had saved her. He had saved another life from being destroyed, but this was the only time that it brought him undeniable delight.

He kissed her forehead before he laid her head back against the soft pillow. Bella stared up at him in curiosity. She didn't know what to make of his presence. To Bella the Cullens were thoughtless vampires who only cared about self-preservation.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"I heard you were admitted into the hospital." Carlisle said quietly.

"So?" Bella asked.

Carlisle stared at her in pure disbelief. He couldn't understand her at all. Usually he was good at understanding how humans thought, but this was one of the rare moments that he was in the dark. He listened to her breathing and her normal heartbeat, the things that made her so human.

He brought his hand lightly to her cheek and brushed his thumb along it. All the while he watched her eyes, noticing from the first time that there was something different about them. There was a ting of red mixed within the ripples of chocolate brown.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked as he continued to stare at her.

"Oh, yes?" Carlisle asked, returning his attention to her instead of just her eyes. Still, something felt wrong to him. No, not wrong. Just different.

"Why would it matter to you that I was admitted into the hospital?" Bella asked.

"Dear Bella," he sighed, "of course it matters to me. You are still special to me, a part of my family, no matter what Edward has done to try to keep us apart. He believes that it is for the best."

A spark of hope lit up Bella's eyes, making the red more pronounced to Carlisle. She sat up and in a gentle voice she asked, "What about you? What do you believe is best?"

"I believe he made a grave mistake," he whispered, "letting you go."

Hot, wet tears pricked in Bella's eyes as she heard the words, and then replayed them in her head. It hurt her deeply, forcing her back to the time Edward left her. She wrapped her arms around Carlisle in a hug and hid her face against his chest. His arms made her feel whole as he hugged her back.

"Shh," he murmured. "It's alright now, Bella. What's important right now is your health. Tell me, what happened that caused you to wind up in here… again."

Bella stiffened in his arms and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Lying will do you nothing." Carlisle told her softly.

"Can we just not talk about it somewhere so… public?" Bella asked.

Carlisle smiled down at Bella. He wanted to understand what was going on, but he knew he couldn't deny her. He easily complied.

They stayed like that for quite some time. Bella resting against Carlisle until she fell back into a deep slumber. Carlisle decided that she needed some much needed rest. He tucked her back under the blanket.

He looked at the closed door and knew what he had to do. His footsteps were much softer as he walked across the floor, pushed open the hard door and walked out, closing the door with a gentle click. He faced the other doctors who looked at him expectantly.

"She's fine now. I will be taking her out of the hospital though," he informed them. When they started fussing about how she needed to be here Carlisle continued, "None of you could even do anything. She'll be much better with me, safer as well. Her life won't be in danger. If I hadn't come when I did then she would have died for sure."

The doctors remained silent as they processed Carlisle's words. In the bliss of the silence, Carlisle went back into Bella's room and closed the door behind him once more. It became apparent that no one was to disturb him.

As he returned to Bella's side and looked down at her, a small smile graced his lips. He saved her. He did it all by waking her up. It wasn't long before he heard her heart skyrocketing once more though. Regrettably he woke her up again.

"What is it now?" Bella groaned, rubbing her eyes. The sleepiness was slowly leaving her for the moment. She gazed at Carlisle.

"Your heart rate was getting too high," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "I'm going to keep you alive even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Carlisle sure seems determined, doesn't he? He feels so compelled to help poor, defenceless Bella. What exactly happened to her though? How did she end up in the hospital? And how did Esme die? These are the questions I've been getting, but no worries, they'll be answered soon enough.**

**Let me know how you liked this chapter. Any tips and criticizing is welcome, as long as you're not being downright mean and hateful :D**

**Chapter three will hopefully be up soon. The latest will be next week. See ya until then! :D**

**-cammieXzach9900**


	3. Car Ride

**Chapter 3**

"I can walk on my own." Bella insisted. Her hand brushed Carlisle's hand slightly, shivering at the drop in temperature. She hadn't quite noticed before, not with all the pain killers that had been injected into her by the other doctors while she was sleeping, all before Carlisle came. Everything had been fuzzy in her eyes, including her thinking process.

The meds were finally starting to wear off and she had never been more glad, but they were still affecting her slightly. Everything was clearer, but that included a pain that centered in her head and around her heart. It put a strain on her body, on her aching muscles, but she refused to force her burden onto Carlisle. He was too nice for that, she reasoned.

Carlisle settled for keeping his hand on her back, just giving her the support she needed. He told her that she was doing most of the work. Any ordinary doctor wouldn't have even let her out of her bed, but Carlisle wasn't ordinary.

"Where are we going to go?" Bella asked as they reached the end of the hall. The doctors had already cleared out, leaving Carlisle to his business.

"If it's alright with you, I was thinking we could go to my old house," the doctor murmured. "I know the memories there are hard for you to handle, but it's the closest house of mine. It's safe and I still have the proper equipment in it. I never transfer my equipment from one house to another. There is always equipment in every house."

"That's smart." Bella said. She leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder. He smiled down at her softly. "I'm fine with going there. Just… just as long as I don't have to stay in Edward's room."

"You can stay in mine." Carlisle said.

They reached the front entrance and Carlisle picked up his suitcase he had deposited earlier. He pulled out his phone and called Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice demanded as soon as the ringing stopped. "She's my best friend, my sister! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I see that you had a vision." Carlisle muttered. He had expected it of course, but her attitude was less than needed. "I have Bella, and she's fine."

"Well duh. _I know that_." Carlisle chuckled as he could practically hear Alice rolling her eyes, just from the tone of her voice. "I want to talk to her!"

"Alice, there's more important things I need to—"

"We're already in Forks and at the house. Your room is set up for Bella. There is someone waiting outside the hospital with a car." Alice said, her tone bordering on bored as she listed the things off. "Now can I talk to Bella?"

"You'll see her in a few minutes." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"_Car-lis-le_!" Alice whined. Carlisle was going to try again, but then he could hear shuffling from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Carlisle," Jasper said, "is she alright? Are you sure she's alright?"

"Hello. Yes, she's fine." Carlisle glanced at his companion, only to find that she was pouting up at him. "What is it, Bella?"

"Who are you talking to now?" Bella asked.

"Jasper," he said hesitantly.

Bella's eyes lit up and she pleaded up at Carlisle, "I want to talk to him."

Wordlessly, Carlisle handed the phone to Bella, who all but squealed. She put the phone to her ear after taking a deep breath.

"Jasper?" Bella asked quietly.

"You're alright," he murmured.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Are you at the house?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'm—" he paused, only to groan. "Alice, get off. She'll talk to you when she gets here."

"That's not fair!" Bella heard Alice yell. "Why do you get to talk to her and I don't?"

Carlisle smiled down at Bella, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. Her gaze flitted to him, staring deeply into his topaz eyes. A faint blush covered her cheek and, by accident, she hung up on Jasper and Alice. She didn't even notice though.

The drugs in her system had different plans for her as she latched onto Carlisle's arm and sang, "I want to go home."

Carlisle chuckled, but then he realized Bella had turned her attention back to his phone and was playing a game on it. He shook his head lightly and led her outside. There indeed was someone waiting, a lot of someone.

Emmett grinned at his little kid sister, but she didn't even notice him. She was absorbed in the game on Carlisle's phone. His grin faltered.

"Drugs." Carlisle said too low for Bella to hear, not as if she would have noticed anyway.

Emmett chuckled, finally understanding. He opened the back door of Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible. It was only then that Carlisle noticed it wasn't Emmett's car.

"You're driving Rose's car now?" Carlisle questioned as he helped Bella into the car.

"My jeep isn't exactly the right car to transport a sick girl from the hospital." Emmett said. He looked at Bella with compassion.

Terror had taken hold of him when he had first heard of the news from Alice. Bella was dying. That was the other words he got out of Alice's breakdown. Everything else vanished as the words processed in Emmett's brain.

He got into the driver's seat while Carlisle stayed in the back with Bella. She leaned into him as he clicked her seatbelt around her slim body. It then that he noticed a mark just barely showing. A swirl of black, thinnest of thins, poked out from underneath her shirt.

"What…?"

"What is it?" Emmett asked, already starting the car up.

"Bella has some marking just above her collarbone. I can't see exactly what it is though. I'll have to check her over when we get to the house." Carlisle said. He continued to look at the marking.

His attention was only drawn away from the marking when his phone dropped from Bella's shaky hand and her body went slack against his.

"Bella!" Carlisle shook her lightly, but she wouldn't wake up, she wouldn't even stir.

"What happened?" Emmett asked quickly. His kid sister's health was the most important thing to him at the moment. Nothing else mattered.

Terror shot through him for the second time as Bella's heart beat began to skyrocket. He looked at her with fear, the fear of losing her again. He had lost her when they were forced by Edward to leave, but if he lost her this time she'd be gone forever.

"Not again." Carlisle muttered. He squeezed Bella's hand, much like he had done in the hospital and she jerked awake. Her heart rate settled down.

"This has happened before?" Emmett asked. He settled down a bit as well.

"Yes. Quite a few times. Every time she sleeps or goes unconscious her heart rate picks up." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked weakly.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked just as softly.

"Why are there so many colours?" Bella asked.

Carlisle and Emmett shared a long look. Neither could understand what she meant. They didn't understand that all she could see was distorted. Colours flashed in and out of her vision, right before the pain tightened around her brain and her heart. Right as the pain tightened, she screamed and hid herself against Carlisle's chest.

"Bella!" Both men were panicking, unaware of what to do.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"My head," she panted, "and my heart. They hurt." She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't know!" Carlisle snapped. He put his hand to Bella's forehead, but she had no fever. There wasn't even a sign of one. Her heart was racing once more, yet she was still conscious. She was barely keeping in her screams and cries. She knew how much it was killing them to hear her in pain.

Carlisle continued to check her over, but nothing added up. She should have been perfectly fine. The pain and her racing heart were the only things wrong with her, but there were no other symptoms to go off of.

Emmett sped to the Cullen mansion, knowing that everything Carlisle would need had to be there. It just had to be. At the front of the extravagant mansion were the rest of the Cullens, excluding two. There stood Jasper, Alice, and Rose. All were excited, all until they heard the frantic heartbeat of Bella. It was heart shattering to them, knowing how close she could be to death.

There was still one option open for the Cullens, but Carlisle wasn't sure if he was willing to do it to Bella. She didn't deserve to die so quickly, regardless of if she would enter a second life. He shuddered at the mere thought of her going through the pain of being changed.

"What's happening to her?" Rose asked quickly.

Jasper clenched his head, falling down to his knees as her emotions assaulted him. Alice quickly went to his side, trying her best to help him. All in all, the scene was chaotic.

Carlisle released Bella of her seat belt and picked her up. He ran up to his room, pleased that Alice had put a bed inside. His bedroom was completely readied. He laid her on the bed and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

Emmett and Rose were the only ones to fall after him. Jasper was still in agony, feeling as if Bella's emotions were choking him. He tried to send calming emotions, but he could barely even concentrate on the ground in front of him.

The pain was gradually starting to lessen and Bella slowly opened her eyes, faced with three Cullens. She had undeniable tears in her eyes.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked gently as he heard her heart rate decreasing.

"Why?" Bella croaked out. "Why does it have to be so painful?"

"Why does _what _have to be so painful?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "It all started with the marking."

"Marking?" Rose asked.

"You can see the beginning of this marking just above her collar bone. I would imagine it goes along her shoulder." Carlisle explained.

All the vampires looked between themselves, not even knowing what to say. Bella didn't mind, it gave her time to curl up into a ball and cry to herself. Through the misery of it all, Bella calmed as tranquil sensations filled her.

It wasn't long after that Jasper and Alice entered the room. Both immediately came to her side, but Bella didn't react. She hadn't even noticed them, she clung to the emotions Jasper had been pushing onto her.

* * *

**I'm actually pretty surprised how quickly I managed to write this chapter. I'll try to upload at least two chapters a week, but if not there will be 1 chapter a week. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The truth about Bella will soon unfold, within the next few chapters. What is this illness of Bella's? Is it even an illness?**

**- cammieXzach9900**


	4. The Marking

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle eased his arm around Bella, whispering soothing words to her gently. She buried her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. Comfort filled her, and it wasn't from Jasper's influence. Carlisle was understanding and there for her, those facts stood out to her.

All of the others watched the pair, hoping Carlisle could erase the pain from her with his touch. They knew it wasn't too likely. Something was gravely wrong with Bella. Even now the pain stayed with her. It had lessened tremendously, but she could still feel the light strain in her head and around her heart. It wasn't so strong that she was screaming.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"There's no need for thanks." Carlisle told her. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"That's a lie. I needed someone, anyone, months ago. You weren't here. When my dad died and I needed someone here, you were who knows where. When I needed help getting out of my depression, you weren't here. When the marking first appeared, you weren't even in the same state as me, much less the same country." Bella droned on, close to tears. They welled in her eyes, causing her to hide her face even more against Carlisle.

"And I feel regret for all of it." Carlisle hugged her a bit tighter. He rubbed her back soothingly.

He was truly filled with remorse. She was put through so much and he wasn't there for any of it, he couldn't soften the blow. The blow had already be dealt, leaving scars in the innocent girl in his arms. Still, she didn't shy away from him. She didn't yell or cuss at him. She had welcomed him back into her life. Then again, her life was in danger.

"Her dad…" Emmett grimaced and hugged Bella as well. "It's going to be okay, Bells."

"I hate to break up this pity party, but we need to take a look at that marking." Rose said. Emmett looked at her, frowning. She sighed and ran his hand through his hair lightly. Her voice softened. "It's not that I don't care about Bella's feelings, despite how I used to act to her. The sooner we understand if this marking has anything to do with her health, the sooner we can make whatever illness this is go away."

"She's right." Alice said.

"Bella?" Carlisle murmured, making sure she was alright with showing the marking now. She nodded slightly. Carlisle helped her moved the sleeve of her shirt lower. If Carlisle could have blushed right then, he would have. Although, Bella was blushing enough for both of them.

Blacks swirls spiralled across Bella's pale skin, reaching across her shoulder in all directions. Some swirls reached down to above her cover bone, to the curve where her shoulder met her back, and to her upper arm.

"It's actually kind of pretty." Rose mumbled.

"It's the cause of her sickness." Jasper reminded her, frowning.

Rose frowned and said, "I know that. Still, it's pretty."

"Rose is right." Bella mumbled. She leaned against Carlisle, her eyes fluttering closed. He continued to look at her marking until she shivered. He gently pulled the sleeve back up her arm.

"Alice, Rose. Why don't you two go help Bella freshen up?" Carlisle suggested.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked at Carlisle pleadingly. Her hand found his and she held it tightly. He looked torn as he saw how badly she didn't want to be near them. The words were already out though and they couldn't be taken back.

A gigantic smile had already appeared on the pixie's face. She looped her arm through Bella's and she hauled her off the bed, further and further away from Carlisle. Rose followed after them, shaking her head.

Carlisle stared after them until they were entirely out of sight. He couldn't forget the daggers that were shot through his dead heart from the look in her eyes as she pleaded to him. Still, he knew that Bella was in good hands. Alice and Rose would take care of her.

The guys went to Carlisle's private study, being much larger than the one he had left to come to the hospital. Books lined two of the walls, otherwise the set up was the same.

"Carlisle, do you honestly think you'll have anything about… whatever Bella has?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle murmured.

"It's worth a shot if it can help Bella." Emmett said. With that they all began looking through as many books as they could for anything even related to Bella's tattoo or symptoms.

She looked at the warm water with distain. No matter how nice Alice and Rose were acting she didn't want to be with them for a second longer. Bella didn't even want to take a bath, especially with them nearby.

"The bath's ready, Bella." Alice said happily.

Bella gave her a flat look, still not unwrapping her naked body from the soft, white towel. She ignored the happy emotions that radiated off of Alice and the ones she was positive that Jasper was pushing on her.

"Alice, you're going about this all wrong." Rose said, coming to Bella's side.

"I am not." Alice insisted. She grabbed Bella and, at a human pace, tried to pull her to the bath tub. Her hand brushed over the tattoo. Pain shot through Bella, pulling a whimper from her lips.

Alice and Rose didn't even realize what had happened before the door was flung open. Carlisle stood there, his eyes narrowing at Alice's grip on Bella. Alice immediately dropped her hands from Bella.

"Alice," he said in a demanding voice, "what did you do?"

It occurred to Bella that she was in nothing but a towel. She half hid behind Rose, who chuckled softly. Bella gently ran her fingers down her shoulder. It didn't hurt when she touched it, but it felt as if her skin was sizzling when Alice even brushed her tattoo.

Through the door Emmett and Jasper came, only to have Bella hide more behind a very amused Rose. A faint blush covered Bella's cheek from all the guys being in the room while she was in nothing but a towel.

"Nothing." Alice mumbled.

"That's not what it sounded and looked like to me." Carlisle growled.

Emmett and Jasper shared a look but said nothing. They watched Carlisle, already noticing so many changes in him.

Carlisle turned his attention from Alice, his eyes landed on Bella. Well, more specifically Rose who Bella hid behind. His gaze softened.

"_Everyone out_." Carlisle said. It didn't take even a second for everyone to get out, leaving him alone with Bella. She pulled the towel tighter around her and higher, covering her chest thoroughly. Carlisle chuckled. "You can relax, Bella. I'm not going to do anything, not if you don't want me to."

He walked over to her, his gaze dropping to her tattoo. He was silently asking her permission, to which she nodded slightly. Carlisle gently and slowly brought his hand to her shoulder, brushing his cold hand against the black swirls and spirals.

She didn't even flinch away, no matter how much pain she was expecting. None came, if anything, she felt blissfully at peace. She even let out a small sigh.

"Did it hurt when she touched you?" Carlisle murmured.

"Yes." Bella whispered. Her heart hammered, but this time she was positive that it wasn't her illness affecting her. No, it was the man in front of her.

She was convinced that he's what absolute perfection looks like. Kind, caring, gorgeous. That was what Carlisle was to her. No, he was more. Much more. She was aware of him slowly moving closer, the hammering in her heart growing faster.

"And when I touch it, does it hurt?" Carlisle asked softly. His touch was doing wonders to her. No one had ever made her feel so breathless.

"No." Bella whispered.

She closed her eyes as he traced the tattoo with his cold finger. Bella could feel the coolness coming off of his close body. She backed away slightly, but he moved closer again. Her back soon hit the wall and when she opened her eyes, Carlisle was right in front of her. He stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. He could still see the red mixed in.

He didn't know what he was doing. Carlisle had strictly told himself that if she didn't want this, then he would back off. Still, he had her backed up against the wall instead of him backing off when she first stepped away.

Carlisle noticed how breathless Bella looked, and he smiled as he realized that he was the one who made that happen. He breathed in deeply as she blushed.

"Car…lisle?" Bella asked shakily.

"Hmm?" he murmured, placing his free hand delicately on her hip. She let out a soft yelp, but she didn't exactly move away. Carlisle noted that. He tugged her lightly towards him.

One hand slid from her towel to brace herself against his chest. Her other hand held tighter at the towel. She refused to let it fall, especially when she felt like Carlisle could already see through it. He just chuckled at her insecurity. He had her right against him, one hand on her hip and one tracing her tattoo.

He was extremely satisfied.

"I… I…" Bella panted as his hand slowly left the tattoo and moved down the rest of her arm. She twitched a little under his unwavering gaze.

He fought off a grin as her lower half twitched. Carlisle also fought the urge to pull her tighter against his body, so no space was between them. Bella tempted him in so many ways. It wasn't just her blood.

"What is it, my dear?" Carlisle whispered in her ear, his voice was lower. It made Bella's heart flutter.

His hand reached hers and he brought it up to his lips, all the while gazing intently into her eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks as Carlisle kissed the back of her hand.

"Did you… did you find anything?" she asked timidly.

_Several things_, Carlisle thought as his gaze scanned down Bella's body. He knew exactly what she was talking about though. He shook his head and dropped her hand, moving his hand to her other hip. He pulled her more securely against himself, trapping her.

"Carlisle," she begged quietly, "stop."

He finally frowned and asked, "What?"

"I can't… I just… I may not be in a relationship or anything, but that doesn't mean you aren't. Think about Esme." Bella said. "Where is she anyway?"

Carlisle looked away from Bella and mumbled, "She's dead."

He smelt the salty tears immediately and his gaze snapped back to Bella. The tears fell easily and she sniffled. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands leave her hips finally. He tucked her underneath his chin.

Bella didn't know how to react to the news. She knew how much Carlisle had loved Esme. They were soul mates after all. Yet he was easily moving onto her. Her heart sunk as she realized that Carlisle was just settling for her. She wasn't anything special.

"I think I want that bath now." Bella mumbled, wiping her tears away.

"Should I send in Rose and Alice?" Carlisle asked softly. He didn't want to let go of her but he knew he had to sooner or later. Bella bit her lip. Carlisle smiled gently. "Just Rose?"

Bella nodded. Carlisle kissed her forehead before he let go and passed the message onto Rose, not that he really needed to. She was already waiting outside, having heard from somewhere within the house.

As Rose helped Bella with her bath, Carlisle saw Alice with the guys. I gave her a disapproving look but said nothing. He continued to research, but Emmett informed him that he even searched the internet and came up with nothing.

"I don't see why she only wanted Rose," Alice muttered to Jasper, "I didn't even _do_ anything."

"You hurt her!" Carlisle snapped before Jasper could get a word in.

"I didn't mean to." Alice whined.

"You touched her and it didn't hurt." Jasper noted.

"That's so not fair." Alice grumbled.

"I don't know why." Carlisle mumbled, ignoring Alice.

It wasn't too long after that that Rose came back in with Bella. Carlisle's gaze immediately landed on her and smile stretched across his lips.

Bella was dressed in a pair of dark blue cotton short PJ shorts that exposed a lot of her legs, with a matching dark blue spaghetti strap top with a deep V-neck. Obviously the clothes belonged to Rose. They had Carlisle watching Bella intently.

When Bella kind of just stood there, nervously twitching under Carlisle's gaze, Rose gave her a little push towards Carlisle. Bella slowly made her way over to Carlisle and sat beside him. Her face was scarlet as she leaned against his side.

Carlisle put one arm around her and she immediately relaxed against him. She closed her eyes and just rested there. The others left the two alone.

Carlisle didn't even notice.

"There's something different about him." Jasper said, figuring that they were far enough away from the house for Carlisle to hear. He was too occupied by Bella anyway. He could have been right beside Carlisle and it wouldn't have mattered.

"He's never snapped at any of us before." Emmett agreed.

The two stood in the middle of the forest. Emmett leaned against a tree, trying hard not to break it. Jasper put Emmett's point away in his mind for later. It was true. He never did snap at them before.

"He used to be so friendly to Alice. Now it's… different. Also, Carlisle was never one to panic. Did you see him in there?" Jasper shook his head and sighed.

"Panic central."

"Exactly." Jasper said.

"He's got it bad for Bella. Did you hear them in the bathroom? He wouldn't cut the poor girl a break." Emmett chuckled as he thought about everything he heard from that little experience.

The backing away, and the following. The hushed words. Bella's frantic heart. And the blush. Oh, the blush, she smelt so good. He just chuckled once more.

"It wasn't as if he said no until the end. She wasn't fighting him, not for a while." Jasper mentioned.

"That's true." Emmett said.

"I guess the only thing we can do for now is watch them." Jasper said.

Emmett smirked and told him, "And help those little love birds."

"I am not playing cupid." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"All I want to do is help my little sister and my dad get together…" Emmett paused. "That sounded so wrong in and out of context…"

Jasper actually laughed now and said, "There's no way that could sound right."

The paper and pen sat in front of Carlisle. He knew he had to do it, but he needed the words to be perfect. He couldn't risk Bella's life, no more than his family had already done. He couldn't do that, not to her.

He smiled down at the little angel curled into his side. He shifted her slightly, into better position so she wouldn't ache too much in the morning. She soon had her head resting in Carlisle's lap as he began to write a letter, a letter that would change everything.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I got some really rude comments on a different fanfic I'm writing. If you want to know a bit more, you can just PM me or look on my website (link is on my profile), but it's really not important anymore. I was just kind of upset, so I couldn't write this chapter and have it any good. I made it longer for you guys though.**

**I'll try to update by next week, but if I don't it's most likely because something else is bothering me or the chapter just isn't turning out good enough for me to post it.**

**- cammiexzach9900**


	5. The Letter

**Chapter 5**

All was quiet. All was well. It was rare when someone dared to go in the study. Books surrounded the pale vampire, bringing him peace. He wished people could see the tranquility behind it all, but everyone was too into the hype of the new technology. He didn't even know how many 'iphones' there were anymore. Aro wondered to himself if that was the right term. They were called iphones, weren't they? No matter what they were called, he decided that there wasn't much point in making them again and again.

He opened another book and delved into it, bringing more of that peace he loved. Not even his own wife bothered him when he was in his private study. It wasn't a rule that no one but Aro was to come inside, but the rest of the Volturi felt as if it was.

That was why it startled Aro to hear approaching footsteps. Hurried footsteps, at that. Aro closed his book at the sound and put it on the closest table. His pin needle straight black hair framed his pale face and red eyes as he stared at the door. That was where the footsteps stopped. Aro sniffed and realized it was Demetri.

Demetri knocked and Aro said, "Come in."

The door opened and Demetri shuffled in. Aro noticed right away that there was an envelope in his hand. Aro beamed and Demetri visually relaxed. He walked over and handed the envelope to Aro. Shortly after, he was dismissed. Aro opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He read it over carefully.

_Dear Aro, my good friend, my loyal companion,_

_Your sympathy over Esme's death is most welcome and appreciated. There is, however, something more urgent has come to my attention. It is of uttermost importance. I request that my family and I, as well as a friend, come to Volterra to meet with you. The life of a friend of mine is in grave danger. I hold her close to my heart, but I have not been able to find out the source of her danger on my own._

_I know what you must be thinking. What possible danger is there for a vampire? Then, you will come to the real conclusion. This friend of mine is human. Her name is Bella. There is a longer story, but it's not a thing to put in a letter. For reasons that I will fill you in on when we meet, my family had to leave her. _

_It's been a while since the day we left that I got a call from the hospital in Forks that I worked in. Bella was admitted in, but no one could figure out what was going on. Her heart was erratic. It was beating almost too fast for a human. By the time I got there, if it went any faster, she would have died. I was able to calm her heart down by waking her up, and bringing her into my protection. There are other symptoms she has, but all of this can be spoken of when we come to Volterra, assuming you allow it._

_There is a marking on her shoulder, one that makes me believe this isn't some normal disease. I have never seen anything like it. I have attached a picture of the marking._

_Aro, I need your help. As a friend, I beg you not to plan Bella's death. I had meant to change her into one of us, but certain events led to me not being able to. Now I'm not sure I will even be able to._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle_

Aro couldn't believe what he was reading. He knew that he should have been distraught about a human knowing of vampires' existence, but that wasn't what filled his mind. It was about the poor girl that Carlisle told him about. Even Aro couldn't understand what was going on with her.

He found the picture of the marking, but it looked completely foreign to him. He didn't know what to make of it. The marking was odd.

"Demetri," he called out.

The door opened and in came Demetri. "Yes, Master Aro?"

"Retrieve Caius and Marcus. Bring them here." Aro said. Demetri bowed and left the room, only returning when he completed his task. Caius immediately knew that something was going on. Aro would never have called them into his study if it wasn't something big. "Thank you, Demetri. You may go until I need you again."

Demetri bowed once more and left.

"What is this about?" Caius asked quickly.

"I received a letter from Carlisle." Aro said casually.

"That's it?" Caius asked slowly, but then his eyes narrowed. Aro still kept up a smile, even under the glare. "What was in this letter?"

"Read for yourself. Both of you." Aro handed the letter to the pair and watched them as they read. Caius' eyes narrowed further. His gaze snapped back to Aro and he hissed.

"A human knows!"

"Calm down, Caius." Aro said simply. He sighed and took the letter back. He expected as much from Caius. Actually, he expected worse. Things should have been broken by now and Caius should have been demanding the human's head on a silver platter. "I believe, as a favour to Carlisle, that we should help the girl."

"No!" Caius snapped.

"Then we will change her." Aro continued, as if he was never interrupted. "I cannot kill her, not when she is obviously close to Carlisle. Just from reading the letter I could tell that he cherishes her. Who would I be to rip another person close to him out of his life?"

That got Caius silent and looking pointedly away.

"He knew the pain of being alone when Stefan's coven took Esme away from him. The pain was diminished when he was reunited with this human. Are you, Caius, implying that we should take away the small part of him that the human salvaged?" Marcus asked. Even in his bored tone, Aro could understand how strongly Marcus felt about the issue.

Caius growled, but he said nothing.

"Then I believe it has come to the conclusion that we will help her." Aro said.

"Do whatever!" Caius snapped as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. The shaking that slamming the door created shook a few pictures off of the wall. They fell and collided with the ground.

Aro moved to them, one in particular. He frowned as he looked at his dear, dear sister. Her beautiful, curly black hair cascaded in waves down her back. Aro knew he would never see that brilliant smile ever again.

Picking up the shattered frame, he carefully detached the picture from the shards. He placed it on a table and called Demetri in.

"Yes Master?" Demetri asked.

"Dispose of this mess, and then return. I have another task for you." Aro said. He watched as Demetri cleaned up the mess, quickly leaving to dispose of the shards and the broken frame. Demetri was back again, quickly.

He glanced at Marcus, looking adoringly door at the picture on the desk. There was sorrow buried deep down in him. You could see it in those ruby eyes of his.

"I need you to leave for Forks at once. Bring Carlisle and his family to me. Also, relay a message on for me." Aro said. He had Demetri's full attention.

His gaze always returned to the window, one he could see the front yard from. The family watched him suspiciously. Bella was the only one who approached Carlisle when he was like that. His gaze flicked from the window to her, and a breathtaking smile filled his face.

"Bella," he said softly.

She nestled into a spot next to him and leaned into his side. Bella smiled and closed her eyes. She was vaguely aware of Carlisle wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The scene from before, the one in the bathroom, flashed in her head. A blush crept up her cheeks, but she forced the image out of her head.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle said, a little too quickly.

"I may be a bad liar, but I can tell when I'm being lied to." Bella told him, in a matter of fact voice. Still, she never moved from his side. He looked down at the girl curled into his side and smiled. She always knew exactly what he was feeling. Her scent didn't help him resist her either.

"Your heart hasn't been getting too hectic lately." Carlisle noted. He didn't want to talk about the letter, not quite yet. He knew he would have to eventually, but now wasn't the time. He didn't want to worry her too much. It was her life on the life, after all.

"And that worries you?" Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him curiously.

Carlisle frowned. Did it worry him? Not as much as some other things, but yes, it did worry him. It was one of the main signs of… whatever was happening to Bella. There was no way it could just be going away. She couldn't magically be getting better all of a sudden.

He told her and she agreed, but did nothing more to comfort him than curling more into his side. This immediately tipped him off. Bella would have tried to comfort him more. She would have at least said _something_.

There was something wrong.

Carlisle was just about to open his mouth, but then he heard Alice yell, "CARLISLE!"

Both Carlisle and Bella's heads jerked up at the sound. Alice stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, her lips pulled in a pout. Bella shrunk away from Alice, like she had been doing constantly since the bathroom incident.

"What?" Carlisle asked flatly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Carlisle just stared at her for a minute, but then he realized that she knew what he did. She knew who he wrote the letter to. He could tell by her furious eyes that she _was not_ happy.

"She's my best friend, how could you kill her?" Alice stormed in, stalking to the person she had called 'dad' for so long.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at the pixie and he snapped, "I didn't kill her. She's very much right here, right now."

"She probably won't be for long." Alice countered. The others had rushed in by then. "I haven't seen her death, but I'm sure I will. You should have known the dangers, more than anyone, but apparently I was wrong. You should have known that telling Aro would seal her death!"

"Aro?" Jasper croaked out. "You told Aro?"

Emmett was pale, even for a vampire. "I can't believe you did that. You're killing my baby sister."

Carlisle sighed and played with a strand of Bella's hair. He noticed she had gone deathly still, but her heart rate was normal. Still, it soothed him. He was going to explain, but then Bella whispered, "Carlisle knows what he's doing."

Everyone's gaze turned to her, especially Carlisle's. He smiled at her and hugged her tighter to his body. She smiled and said, "Carlisle would never want to hurt me. He knows what he's doing."

She looked up at his face and brought her hand up to his cheek. He stared at her intently as she did so, but his eyes closed when her thumb brushed soothingly along his cheek. "He wouldn't do anything that could hurt me. He isn't like that."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle looked out the window and spotted Demetri. He immediately got up, leaving Bella, and went to the door. Most of the others came, but Emmett stayed with Bella. He knew that someone needed to.

Carlisle opened the door and smiled at Demetri, who mirrored it. He took that as a good sign. What he didn't take as a good sign was the lack of a letter in Demetri's hands.

"I have a message from Aro." Demetri started, but he stopped when the sound of an erratic heart sounded to their sensitive ears.

* * *

**I, personally, think this turned out well. Then again, I guess I am biased :P**

**Tell me what you think. Whether it's just about what happened, what you think happened, or what could have been done better. I love hearing from you guys. I smile every time I see that I have a new comment on the story. Virtual cookies for every one, just because I'm in a great mood! :D**

**- cammiexzach9900**


	6. Messenger

**Chapter 6**

Pain filled her very essence, drowning out every feeling she felt. All she could feel was the walls closing in around her head and her heart. As well as the daggers stabbing through her every limb. She felt as if her body would explode. She clutched at her head and her chest, crying out. She didn't even care how worried Emmett was, desperately trying to help her.

He made her lie down, hoping it would work. The beat of her heart pounded against his ears. He had barely gotten her down when the others burst into the room. Carlisle was in the lead, hurrying to Bella's side. Emmett immediately moved when Carlisle even approached.

It was never a good idea to stand between Carlisle and Bella. He was on the good side of both, so he didn't want that to change like it changed with Alice. Neither really wanted to be alone with her anymore, even though Bella used to be best friends with Alice.

"Bella, what hurts?" Carlisle asked quickly. Demetri was the only one brave enough to approach Carlisle. He stood by the couch and looked curiously at Bella.

"_Everything!_"

Carlisle gritted his teeth together and tried to think. He didn't know what to do about her. There had to be some way to help her. Just as he thought that, Bella let go of her clutch to her chest and took Carlisle's hand in hers. He met her pain filled gaze.

"Bella?" he asked.

"It feels a bit better, when I touch you," she said softly, a faint blush filling her cheeks. Carlisle sent a quick glance at Demetri, but he seemed unbothered by Bella's scent and blood. By the look of his red eyes, Demetri must have recently fed. "Like in the bathroom."

Carlisle immediately pulled his hand from hers and moved his hand to her marking. At his it was just a light brush of his fingers against her soft skin, but then he brought his hand down harder and firmly held her.

A gasp passed over her lips and she clenched her eyes closed. Bliss filled her, overtaking the pain. Her clutch on her head loosened, until she let go altogether. Without opening her eyes, she reached her hand up and touched Carlisle's cheek. He let out a small sigh, relieved to see Bella no longer in pain. Carlisle leaned into her touch.

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting Carlisle's golden gaze. The blush from before deepened when she realized what she was doing. She dropped her hand and pointedly averted her gaze.

Carlisle chuckled and murmured, "That's the Bella I know."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look, both nodding slightly at the other. The signs of Carlisle's change were becoming more apparent every time he was with Bella. It would only take one look at him, the loving gaze he gave her, the way he always defended her, the way he made sure only trustworthy people could be near her. Therefore, Alice seemed to not be trustworthy anymore.

Demetri watched the two and smiled faintly. The slight twitch of his lips wasn't missed by Jasper. He knew immediately that Bella could probably befriend anyone she wanted to. She did, after all, finally befriend Rose. Maybe she could even befriend the Volturi. It was a large task, but he was sure that she could do it.

Bella's gaze finally met Demetri's and she looked at him cautiously at first. He frowned at this, but he kept her gaze. Then a smile broke out on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Bella smiled broadly, bringing out a chuckle from Demetri.

"I guessed. After all, I have heard of the Cullens' human." Demetri said. A growl from Carlisle immediately made Demetri correct his mistake, "Not as if they actually own you though. I didn't mean to offend you, any of you, in any way."

Carlisle, perfectly appeased, returned his gaze to Bella. He smiled when he saw that her grin never faltered. She was fine with what Demetri said, it seemed.

"Oh, I know that. That kind of is what I am, in the world of vampires." Bella said nonchalantly. No one picked up on the slight strain in her voice. No one except the blond man holding onto her.

He frowned and said, "You are much more, Bella."

She looked at him and her smile faltered slightly. She knew he saw through her. There was no way that she could lie, not to him. So she didn't. Bella sat up and looked at Demetri.

"You're…?"

"Demetri." He smiled at her again.

"Pleased to meet you, Demetri. You're from the, uh, Volturi?" Bella asked. Demetri didn't pick up on any fear, only the nervousness. Not about being in the same room as a Volturi member. No, she thought he might not want to talk to the little human girl. He, of course, didn't realize that. He did realize that she didn't want to have that little discussion with Carlisle, much less in front of everyone.

"Yes. I've been with them for a while and plan to stay with them. They're like family." Demetri glanced at the Cullens. "But you know how that is already, with covens that are like family."

"Family? The Volturi's like that?" Bella asked quietly.

Demetri nodded. "Very much. The only time work comes first is if it's something very important, such as right now. Then Master Aro, Master Caius, and Master Marcus take charge. Mostly Aro though."

"That's not what I heard…" Bella murmured, not actually meaning to say it out loud. She shot her hand over her mouth and muffled out, "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

Demetri frowned and asked, "Who told you about the Volturi in such a negative way?"

Carlisle sighed, already knowing the answer. He had been listening when that very insolent son explained about the Volturi to Bella. He sighed and said, "Edward."

Demetri's frowned deepened. "Who's Edward?"

Every time the name was said out loud, Bella cringed. She sat up, much to Carlisle's protests. He never forced her to stay down though.

"Just drop it, Demetri. Don't speak his name again." Carlisle said, too low for Bella to hear. Demetri glanced at the human girl in front of him and he nodded slowly. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"I almost forgot. Aro has a message for you, Carlisle." Demetri said, watching as Carlisle stiffened ever so slightly. "He read your letter. Several times, I'm sure. The three masters talked it over and decided to help you."

"That's the message?" Jasper asked.

"No. The message is this: 'Carlisle, I will do everything within my power to keep you from losing someone else so dear to you'."

Carlisle looked down and didn't utter a word. He felt a soft, warm hand placed over his own. He glanced up and saw the supportive Bella right by his side. He gave him a gentle smile, one that held a thousand promises, whether she knew it or not. Carlisle did, however.

"He did mention that, as soon as she is saved from this _illness_, she will need to be turned." Demetri said gravely. He knew what that meant for Bella. He didn't, however, know how she would take it. She shivered slightly, but he saw the excitement in her eyes. It shone through. He smiled, immediately liking the girl.

"Of course. I expected as much." Carlisle said. He brought his hand to Bella's cheek and stroked it. Her eyes flashed to his as another blush took hold of her. He murmured, "Whatever it takes to save you."

Flashes of the scene in the bathroom came into Bella's head. Her in nothing but a towel, Carlisle's hands on her, him pulling her close, the bliss he made her feel, the passion he made her feel. She knew, in that moment, that he truly meant those words. She couldn't help but wonder though, would he feel the same later on? In a few years would he abandon her just like Edward did?

Bella could still remember the last time she ever saw Edward, the man who promised to always be by her side but then left her for dead. She mentally scoffed and thought, _he's no man._

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I updated and I am so sorry. I've been trying to juggle a few things such as volunteering, camp nano, and getting back to school stuff (damn you school), among other things. I caught up on my nano count for a little while, so I'll try to write the next chapter soon, but until the end of the book (not necessarily the end of the month) I can't make any promises as to when it will be uploaded.**

**I thought I at least owed you guys this, even if I meant for this chapter to have more to it. For those commenting and who were patiently waiting for this chapter, thank you, and here are some virtual cookies! :D**

**- cammieXzach9900**


	7. The Three Leaders

**Chapter 7**

After Bella changed in some blue jeans, a top, and a gray zip up sweater, and silver flats, everyone went inside the Volturi jet. Once inside, Carlisle deposited the supplies he brought in case Bella needed help on the way to Italy. Bella was situated in a seat near the rear, with Demetri on one side of her. Carlisle took the seat on her other side, pleasantly surprised to find her getting along well with Demetri. Her heart beat was normal, thumping evenly in her chest. Carlisle listened to it carefully and smiled.

He looked at the innocent girl beside him and eased his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him, not even knowing that he was there. Her eyes locked with his and she blushed, a scent that assaulted Carlisle's senses. He grinned at her, making the redness multiply.

Quickly, he looked at Demetri and saw how under control he still was. He smiled at Bella once she returned her attention to him. She spoke animatedly to him, beaming. Carlisle tuned into what she was saying.

"What is it like? Now I know I had it all wrong. I can't wait to see it with my own eyes. You know, I've actually always wanted to go somewhere exotic like Italy." Bella said excitedly. Carlisle chuckled and shifted closer to her, his hips touching hers.

Bella tried hard to control her raging emotions as she felt Carlisle brushing against her. She knew that if she looked at him, she would blush more than she already was. He would either have a look of pure innocence or a mischievous one, like when they were in the bathroom. She scolded herself immediately. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about what happened in there.

Still, she couldn't help but peek at Carlisle from the corner of her eye. She saw the adoring look on his face and immediately looked back at Demetri, only to see a smirk.

"You sure you're focused on Italy?" Demetri asked.

"Of course." Bella mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed her cheek. He kept his lips there longer than necessary. When he pulled away, his eyes met Bella's eyes again. As he stared into them he had _urges_ to do things other than kiss her cheek. His eyes darkened as he stared her down, licking his lip slowly. She blushed and jerked her gaze away. She knew for a fact that it wasn't his hunger that made his eyes darken.

He tugged on her shoulder and soon had her nestled against his chest, his arm dropped from her shoulders to wrap around her waist. He couldn't help the way he wanted her close. She fit so well with him. He did feel slightly guilty, feeling as if he was cheating on Esme, but he reminded himself bitterly that she was dead.

"C-Carlisle." Bella whispered, trying to tug free for a moment, but then she gave up and slumped against him with a huff. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." He said simply with a shrug. Carlisle grinned down at her and he bent his head down, running his nose along her jaw. She flinched and tried to twist out of his grip. Carlisle could clearly smell her arousal and the blush that had become ever present on her cheeks.

"Stop." Bella whimpered.

Carlisle immediately did what he was told, wondering what had taken a hold of him. He couldn't believe that he had done all of that while in the company of others. When they were alone that was a completely different story. He wanted to do so many things with Bella and the urges had come forth. He whispered an apology win her ear and kissed her temple before backing off a bit. He still had his arm loosely around her waist.

Emmett chuckled at Carlisle and shook his head. He decided that this was going to be amusing to get those two together. Watching them was amusing enough. Since Jasper refused to play cupid that left Emmett to do it and he gladly embraced that fact.

"You were saying before that you had some questions?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah. I want to know what the Volturi is really like." Bella said brightly. "You said it was like a family, but I heard differently, so that's probably the case for a lot of things as well."

"I see your point." Demetri smiled at her. Yes, he decided that he definitely liked this girl. She would make a nice addition to the vampire society once she was changed. "What are your questions?"

"What are the leaders and the main guard like? I was only told about them, not anyone in the lower guard." Bella said.

"The three leaders are Aro, Caius and Marcus, as I'm sure you have been told. Aro is a very happy person and embraces the second life he has been given. He's a father figure to the rest of the coven and I, as are Caius and Marcus. He lost his dear sister to beasts called the children of the moon. Whenever he's in his private study he has his nose in a book." Demetri chuckled. "Aro is very polite and considerate. It isn't a surprise that Carlisle contacted him.`

"Considerate?" Alice huffed. "Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demetri demanded, his eyes snapping to black as he glared at the pixie. Jasper immediately stood, blocking Demetri's line of range from Alice.

"That's so not how I heard it. He just likes to manipulate people and collect vampires with talents." Alice rolled her eyes. "Completely stupid if you ask me. Then again, I'm not one for world domination, unlike him."

"Aro isn't like that at all!" Demetri snapped.

"Oh get real. He is so-"

"Alice, that's enough." Carlisle hissed. He glared hard at her until she backed down with a huff. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Demetri. She doesn't know better. She was close to, uh, the one who told the lies about the Volturi." Carlisle glanced hesitantly at the very still Bella. Her heartbeat was steady, but it was leaning towards the higher end of the 'normal heart rate speed' spectrum.

Demetri nodded and sat back down. He answer any and every question Bella had, talking about each of the coven members like they truly were his family. Bella found herself warming up to him very quickly. She didn't even realize how much time went by, but the plane soon landed.

They all exited the plane and Demetri led them to the castle. They didn't need to go through dark alleys because of how dark it already was. There was no threat of them sparkling. Besides, no humans were even outside at this time.

Bella held Carlisle's hand as Demetri opened the castle doors. They walked into a room, where a human sat at a desk. She looked up at smiled at Demetri.

"Welcome back," she said.

"This is Gianna," he informed them. "Gianna, these are guests of the Masters."

She smiled brightly at the Cullens and Bella, but then Demetri led them away and down dark, candle lit hallways. Bella had trouble seeing, so Carlisle picked her up, after asking her approval, and they hurried down the hallway.

Demetri brought them to a large door and knocked. Bella didn't hear anything, but from within, Aro said, "Come in."

Demetri pushed the doors open, revealing the three leaders sitting in their thrones, the main guard spread out on the sides. Bella's hand tightened around Carlisle's and she stepped closer to him, half hiding behind him. Carlisle gave her a comforting smile and led her forward, the others staying behind him.

"Masters, I have brought the Cullens and have delivered your message." Demetri bowed slightly and joined Felix at where he stood at the side.

Aro beamed at his old friend and took in the human next to him. She looked so nervous, but at the same time he saw the courage within her. She was dealing with something unique, yet she didn't give into it. He stood up and walked down towards them. Bella took one look at him and gulped nervously. She shrunk into Carlisle's side.

"Carlisle, it is so wonderful to see you again. It has truly been too long." Aro grinned at Bella and continued on, "You must be Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Aro, I must apologize if she is a little hesitant to warming up to you. One of my sons, who is no longer with us, filled her mind with lies about the Volturi. He made her think you were all evil and merciless." Carlisle said. He looked down at Bella and smiled softly. "Demetri told her the truth about the Volturi, but I believe this is the kind of thing that she has to see with her own eyes. It will take time, but I am sure she will grow to like the Volturi members."

Aro laughed and said, "Much like yourself."

"I suppose you could say that." Carlisle chuckled.

"So this is the human?" Caius sneered, glaring down at the girl.

"Ah, Caius, I see that you are still the same as always." Carlisle noted.

"Carlisle, must you insult him so?" Aro joked, chuckling. Carlisle joined in, as did a few of the guard members. Caius merely huffed and continued to glare at Bella. Aro looked at Bella and noticed her watching her cautiously. "I hear that you are not well, Isabella. If there is anything you need, you need not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I am determined to get to the bottom of this _illness_. I will, of course, need all the details." Aro stated.

"Of course." Carlisle echoed.

"First thing is first though, I believe introductions are in order." Aro beamed at Bella. "Bella, as you should have been able to deduct by now, I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi. That is Caius, a fellow leader," he said, gesturing to the blond that had yet to stop glaring at Bella. "The other leader is Marcus." Aro paused when he saw Marcus staring intently t Carlisle and Bella. Usually he would have been zoning out and not focusing on the present task. "Marcus, is something wrong?"

"The bonds." Marcus drawled.

Aro walked over to Marcus, reaching his hand out. Marcus placed his in it and Aro saw the bonds between Carlisle and Bella. He looked at them and watched them carefully. Yes, he could see it now. It was so obvious even before, but he just couldn't tell.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, watching his friend with suspicion.

"Ah… Nothing."

"Aro." Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"Bella's safety comes first, so we really must begin going over the details of her illness." Aro let go of Marcus' hand and strode down to the pair. The rest of the Cullens stayed a few steps behind. All of them seemed confused, but then Emmett chuckled. He thought about the exchange between Aro and Marcus, already knowing what their talents were. That could only mean one thing, especially from how Aro looked at Carlisle and Bella.

Aro looked at Emmett and fought off a grin. Actually, both of them did. Both of them understood that two oblivious soul mates stood without even a foot separating them. Yet they had no idea. All they knew was that they were attracted to each other.

Bella switched her weight from one foot to the other, already getting sore. They had been standing in the same spot for a while. No one seemed to be paying too much attention to her though. All focus was on Aro and Marcus, and even Emmett. They knew he knew something.

Jasper, however, saw the small action Bella made. He spoke up, saying, "Aro, I believe that Bella is tired from the long journey here. Is there anywhere she could rest while we discuss her condition. After all, it's not as if she doesn't know everything we are going to be saying."

Aro clapped his hands together and brightly said, "Oh, of course! Follow me."

Aro led them down quite a few hallways until they reached his sitting room, with his bedroom just past it. His sitting room was simple and spacious. There was a long table with many chairs, as well as two couches and a fireplace. There were small tables near each of the couches.

"You may go in my room and rest, Isabella." Aro said politely. "I will have Demetri bring in your luggage."

Without another word being said, Demetri entered with a bag in each hand. He carried it to Aro's bedroom and, when Bella went inside, she discovered beside the bed. She smiled widely at Demetri, who returned. He bowed slightly to Aro, and then he was gone.

Bella turned to Aro and gave him a slightly smaller smile and mumbled, "Thank you, Aro."

"Rest well." Aro told her. He slid out of the room and left her alone. She opened her bag and looked for the PJ's Rose gave her before. She got in them and collapsed into Aro's bed, not even bothering to take notice of Aro's room or how it was laid out. She was too tired for that.

Just outside of Aro's bedroom, everyone – Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Aro, Caius, and Marcus – sat on the couches. Carlisle wondered where he should even start. He would have to explain everything from the very beginning.

"How about we start at how you came upon Isabella?" Aro suggested after just barely brushing his hand against Carlisle's.

"Actually, she came upon us." Carlisle said, smiling at the memory. "She had just come to town after living in Arizona with her mother. She came to live with her father, Charlie. She went to school and met Edward, and they fell in love." Carlisle frowned at that part. "Everything was going fine until her eighteenth birthday, when she cut her finger on the wrapping paper. As you can probably guess, we all got pretty excited. By the end I had to stitch up her arm."

Aro's eyes widened. "How? You said it was just a small cut."

"Edward pushed her out of the way, but it only harmed her more." Carlisle said simply.

"Figures." Caius muttered.

Carlisle went on to explain that Edward felt it was best if he left Bella. He practically forced the rest of the Cullens to leave her as well, tricking them into thinking that it was the best for Bella. Then he went on to explain that he got a call about her admittance to the hospital and went on to her symptoms.

"I can get her to show you the marking later, but it has not changed from the marking in the picture I sent you along with the letter." Carlisle said.

"May I see?" Aro held out his hand, which Carlisle eased his into.

Aro saw all her symptoms and the marking. He chuckled as a certain scene formed.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"It seems Carlisle doesn't take no for an answer from Bella. Backing away doesn't seem to work well for her." Aro said, to which Carlisle pulled his hand away and looked down. If he could blush, he would have.

Still, Carlisle remembered having Bella so close to him. She didn't, technically, say no for a while. It was a time that he would never forget.

"For now, we can begin by searching through my private library for any hint of her symptoms." Aro suggested. With that, they all left the sitting room and proceeded to the library.

As they left, all Carlisle could think of was Bella. He worried about whether her heartbeat would speed up. Halfway to the library, Carlisle spoke up, "I think one of us should go back and stay with her."

"Why is that?" Aro asked.

"Her heartbeat tends to rise while she sleeps." Carlisle reminded him.

"I'll go." Emmett said, and he was gone before they could argue.

Carlisle felt a little better, but he would have preferred if it could have been him by her side. He knew he had to do this though. He had to find out what was the cause of her pain and how to stop it. For unknown reasons, he felt like it was his duty to her.

Bella had gone through so much already and he didn't want her to have to go through much more of these troubles, yet she kept getting stuck in such bad times. Sorrows surrounded her, and he wanted to be there to comfort her.

As he walked into the library, he got right to work, keeping all of her symptoms in mind. Everyone matched his determination, silently looking for any clue. Any clue that would help them or even nudge them in the right direction, the one that would help Bella.

* * *

**Yay I actually got another chapter up on time. It's been about a week since the last upload :) Comment. I love reading all the comments I get. I love hearing the opinions of you guys.**

**- cammieXzach9900**


End file.
